


Yet Again

by thecookiedimension



Series: Fandom Inspired Poetry [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/F, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sea Devil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 12:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiedimension/pseuds/thecookiedimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry inspired by the end of 'Poor Unfortunate Souls' when Ursula left.</p><p>--feedback is greatly appreciated--</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yet Again

You left me long ago  
It felt like eight tentacles clutching my whole body  
One of which dedicated to choke the breathe out of me  
It was decades ago  
Yet when something reminds me of it  
It feels like it's still happening  
And I descend to it  
Into the loop of misery  
Everything circling through me  
And I circle through them  
Until I, for decency's sake, for practicality's sake, shut it out  
And move on  
Until the next fix  
I actually want it  
I actually like it  
For everytime I remember the unfortunate  
I also am reminded of the sympathy we had  
Is it really just sympathy we felt?  
Sympathy for each other  
Or was it... I dare not say it  
I didn't say it  
And you didn't either

*

I don't want to say I had no choice  
I don't want to admit the reasons I had  
I left because I wanted to  
Because I needed to  
I don't want to admit that I didn't get hurt  
I don't want to admit that I actually cared  
For once in my life, I did care  
For someone  
Of all people, you  
Well you were worth it  
You're rad and beautiful  
I don't want to delve into that now  
I tell myself that I left just because I wanted to  
Leaving for leaving's sake  
After all, I never shied away from darkness  
I welcomed it and I bathe in it

*

And now we stand face to face  
Like nothing happened  
Because we need to get to the matter at hand  
When it comes to people like us  
We are always practical  
And so I should not have been surprised  
But that's for later

And now here we are  
Done with the tasks of the day  
So what now?

====================================

We had lit the flame again  
We dared  
We were ecstatic  
We promised this time it's different  
This time it is for real  
We both believed  
I genuinely believed  
I think you did too  
We reveled in every moment we had  
We lived in the moment  
We believed in the future  
I cherished every second I had with you  
I believed in a future of us  
But now tables have turned  
I now have my first dream  
You always knew  
You are only my second  
You were fine with that  
Because I have always been a second to you too  
And I am fine with that  
That's how we are, so why fight it?  
And now I am leaving you  
Not because I don't care  
I do, more than I will admit  
You gave me euphoria that sometimes eclipses my first dream  
And how is that possible?  
You are the only who can do that to me  
Yet Again

But my first dream is my ultimate glee  
And because I want my revenge, I am leaving you  
I want you to feel what I felt  
In your own way  
I know you will  
Also because, who are we to think of a future?  
There's a future for me  
There's a future for you  
But there is no future for something called us  
I will not admit that I second guess myself  
Not to anyone

*

And so you left  
I deserve it  
I feel all the pain  
I can't help myself but feel the pain  
I believed before  
I believed again  
It is double the pain compared the first time I did the leaving  
I should not be more crushed now  
I should be thinking we are finally even  
I should not care because we are the type of people  
Who take because we can  
And we always knew we are only each other's second  
But the thing is, I care  
For the second time in my life  
I genuinely care  
And it is because of you

Yet Again


End file.
